


「泉真」隐形眼镜

by Xiang (HanMu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanMu/pseuds/Xiang
Summary: 摸了个小小短篇，设定原作向泉真已交往，若有时间bug就忽略吧
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 8





	「泉真」隐形眼镜

仔细地用洗手液洗好手、然后抽出张餐巾纸擦干手指上的水滴。

撕开塑料封口，用右手食指的指尖将镜片按住，然后小心翼翼地顺着半球状隐形眼镜盒的底部把镜片滑上来。

镜片被滑滑腻腻的护理液牢牢地吸附在指尖上，用右手的拇指怎么蹭它都只是在食指指尖打转，将它向别处挪开来一点点、隐形镜片都会再自动地滑回去。

啊啊，这就是所谓的液体粘滞力吗。

游木真不得已用另一只手将镜片从手指上揭下来。再次将被护理液打湿的指尖按压在餐巾纸上吸去水分。

再次将镜片放回右手食指的指腹，小心地调整位置让它垂直地立在指尖上、好与手指的接触面积最小。嗯这样液体表面张力是最小的、也最不容易将镜片吸附在手指上。

“吆西，开始喽。这次一定要挑战成功！”

说罢，游木真用左手的食指和拇指毫不留情地扒开自己的上下眼皮，下眼睑甚至被扒地将红红的内黏膜都外翻了出来。整个眼球宛如都要被扣出来一半，周边的眼白上布着圈熬夜熬出的狰狞血丝，从镜子里乍一看还挺恐怖的。扒着眼眶的动作说实话很不舒服，想要眨眼的冲动更是从手指接触眼皮的那一刹那就难以抑制。才刚扒开眼睛，游木真就能感觉到眼皮在指间下来回挣扎蹭动，几欲要再变回闭眼的状态。

“游君，还没好吗？”

一不做二不休。游木真心一横，直接将粘着隐形眼镜片的右手食指狠狠地向着眼球怼了上来——

“我进来了哦。”／“嘶——疼疼疼。”

于是濑名泉一进门就出现了这样的场景。

游木真双眸湿漉漉的，眼眶四周红了一片。听见濑名泉的声音，他似乎很迷茫地寻着声音的方向向濑名泉这里望了一眼，然后在与之对视的瞬间，两行清泪无声地从眼角滑落。

……

“游君，抱歉抱歉！！是哥哥惹你生气了吗？啊不不，游君说过不喜欢我以’哥哥’来称呼自己…”

“是我哪里做错了吗？抱歉我不该这么催你的，只是上学时间快到了如果不赶快走的话——”

听着一路上濑名泉似乎连鞋都没来得及脱、又不小心撞到家具弄出的大大小小的响声，看着眼前模糊的、慌慌张张跑过来的身影，游木真差点被那气势震退了几步。他连忙摆手说道：“不不不是泉前辈的错。”望着濑名泉一下子抓住自己双臂的手，游木真眨了几下眼想看清楚，却不料眼睛又挤出了几滴眼泪，让那双手抓得更紧了。“泉前辈你才是，没关系吧。刚才听到好大的声响——”

“那是谁！”眼前的人好像突然炸起来了。“是谁把我最珍惜的游君给弄哭了！我现在就去揍他！”

“呃也不是谁啦……”望着眼前似乎脖子已经梗起来、头上好看的银灰色卷毛也几近要竖起来的濑名泉，游木真闭上眼深吸了一口气，迅速地让自己先冷静下来。

……

“所以说，游君是因为隐形眼镜戴不进去才哭的吗？”

“不是啦，是老戴不成功从把眼睛弄红的。”游木真有些不好意思地偏过头，不太想承认是自己老是控制不住眨眼才怼不进去镜片的。

说出去挺难为情的吧，堂堂男子汉连忍住不眨眼这种事都做不到。

“没关系的游君，谁第一次戴隐形眼镜都戴不进去。”濑名泉接过游木真隐形镜片的盒子，将镜片仔仔细细地用护理液冲洗一番后放进盒子里，又挤了些护理液将镜片浸在液体里。

“而且有些人是属于天生眼睛很敏感的那种，基本上眼皮碰一下都会很不舒服。”濑名泉说罢用指尖轻轻地戳了几下游木真红红的眼角，果不其然引来了对方的一阵不适的眨眼。“看吧，游君就是这样的类型。”

“这样吧，我来帮你戴一次，游君要好好跟着学哦。”濑名泉说罢便熟练地捏出一个镜片放在指尖上，然后凑到游木真面前准备扒开他的眼皮。

“呃这还是……”望着濑名泉一点点放大的脸，游木真突然萌生了逃跑的意识。

还是算了吧……今天就不戴了。他很想这么说，但突然又不甘心早晨戴眼镜花费的那么长时间都一瓢空。

“泉前辈从什么时候开始戴的隐形眼镜呢？”

濑名泉将手指放在了游木真的上下眼皮上，那张价值上亿的脸现在就这么近晃晃地在自己眼前，让他忍不住在脑海中勾勒那张精致脸颊上的每一根线条和每一丝细节。

他甚至下意识地屏住呼吸，想要去清数对方眼睑上每一根细长的、银灰色的睫毛。

游木真觉得这样不行，他要说些别的东西转移注意力。

“是从高中开始的吗？”

濑名泉扒开了游木真的上下眼皮。“不是的，从初中就开始了。”

“啊哈哈，那还真早呢——”游木真下意识地想配合自己的语句笑几声，结果胸腔还没振动几下，眼皮就开始先行挣扎了。

“游——君，眼睛不要眨。”濑名泉拖长了声音，手指上使了几分劲不让游木真把眼睛闭起来。

但是为什么呢？游木真就是越听着濑名泉的话越想眨眼，也许是眼皮被扒开后眼神经被按压导致看不清前方的不安感，也许是因为自己的亲密空间被入侵而下意识产生的逃避心理，也许是因为自己面颊上的毛孔可以清楚地感受到濑名泉喷洒的每一缕温温的鼻息。总之，游木真控制不住地想疯狂眨眼、想后撤一步，但他后背已经紧紧贴上洗手间的墙壁了。

但所幸濑名泉丝毫不拖泥带水，只见他粘着隐形镜片的指尖在游木真的眼睛上轻轻一碰，镜片就自动地被吸附在了瞳孔上。

“啊，好厉害啊。”两只眼睛的镜片都戴好后，游木真惊讶地看着镜子里自己。眼眶上的红肿已经消去了不少，眼睛也不再流泪了。更重要的是，这一过程仅仅花了不到一分钟的时间。

“谢谢泉前辈，我之前戴了半个小时都没有戴好。”游木真又凑到镜子前，用指尖轻轻刮了刮发红的眼皮。纯净如洗的绿色瞳孔外有圈不太明显的线，是隐形眼镜的外轮线。

……

“游君下回戴隐形眼镜要先把指甲剪好，一点指甲都不能留，不然会有脏东西卡在指甲缝里，被带进眼睛里就不好了。”

“嗯嗯。”

“还有，下回不要用餐巾纸擦手了，会又毛絮粘在镜片上面，这样戴进眼睛里也会不舒服的。”

“嗯好的。”

“还有啊，不在镜片中央滴一滴护理液怎么能把隐形眼镜戴进去啊！镜片干巴巴的可吸不进去的哦。”

“是的好的！”

游木真觉得自己宛如被妈妈说教一般听着濑名泉絮絮叨叨地说着，而他也像个乖巧的孩子不住点头——虽然他妈妈很少跟他说教便是了。所以感觉还挺新鲜的。

“总之，下回游君隐形眼镜还戴不进去的话就直接喊我，我待在国内的这段时间都会每天早晨在门口等游君去上学的……但如果是双休日就麻烦了呢，这样吧，游君下回戴眼镜就直接打电话给我吧，我一定在五分钟内就到。”濑名泉同游木真一块走在上学的路上，早高峰在即，路上也逐渐喧嚣了起来。

“不这就算了吧，而且我记得从泉前辈家到我家至少要二十分钟吧……”游木真抓紧了双肩包的背带，悄悄地扭头看了身旁的人一眼。

“骑摩托车很快就到了。而且……我不想再像今天早晨那样，一开门就看到游君在哭了。”在寒冷的一月份，似乎每个人都喜欢把自己裹得严严实实，然后像濑名泉这样，把脖子缩在围巾里。

“如果一大早就看见游君在哭，哥……我可是会一天都没有好心情的……”

濑名泉的声音似乎低了下来，在刺耳的鸣笛声中听得不太真切。

游木真眨了几下眼睛，觉得早晨刚戴上的隐形眼镜似乎又有些硌着他眼皮了，卡得他眼睛有些酸酸的。

“感觉像我欺负了游君一样。”濑名泉突然笑了笑，偏头看向游木真。

而游木真只是鼻子哼了一声，轻轻说道：

“是是，性格恶劣的泉前辈就是喜欢捉弄人。”

“所以。”游木真伸手掖了掖那条暖红色的围巾。似乎是为了让围巾带着更宽松舒适一些，他将围巾扯松了一些，露出了围巾上完整的“Love”。

“我不会让泉前辈欺负成功的。我会每天都笑得很开心，让你知道你那些捉弄我的手段都是完——全无效的。”

为什么突然想戴隐形眼镜了呢？

并不是因为厌倦了框架眼镜什么的。只是某一天突发奇想，或许偶尔换换面貌也不赖。

他曾经说不喜欢自己戴眼镜的样子，那如果某一天，自己真的摘掉了眼镜，会吓他一跳吗？

说实话，游木真并没有觉得摘掉眼镜的自己有多么大的区别。但看着对突然变化面貌的自己而产生巨大反应的濑名泉的举动还是挺有意思的。

其实坦白从宽的话，游木真认为摘掉了眼镜的自己还是有一点点变帅气、阳光了。

这或许是濑名泉更喜欢的模样。但出于一点私心，他还是戴回了框架眼镜。

私心想维持一点新鲜感、私心想以后时不时还能摘掉眼镜吓他一跳。

想在他与自己平静安详的生活中时不时投掷了一枚小石子，惊起圈圈涟漪。

这是游木真所喜欢的、名为生活情趣的东西。它很内敛、却也是处在幸福中人儿的小调皮。

也许和濑名泉直白的接触和袒露不同，这是独属于游木真的表达方式。

泉，我的这种小确幸，你能感受得到吗？会让你感受到的。


End file.
